Brad Tavares vs. Seth Baczynski
The fight was the official UFC debut of both men and a rematch of their bout on the eleventh season of The Ultimate Fighter which unfortunately ended in a disqualification victory for Brad Tavares after Seth Baczynski knocked him unconscious with an illegal soccer kick at the end of the first round. The Fight The first round began. Tavares checked a pair of inside leg kicks and dodged a leg kick. Seth came forward for a double, Tavares stuffed it and used an uchimata Japanese whizzer for a throw to guard. Four thirty. Seth stood almost. Nope, Tavares was keeping him down. Four fifteen as Tavares stood, Seth stuffed asingle and they broke, Tavares dodged a high kick. Seth missed a leg kick. Four minutes. Seth landed a good left hand, he ate an inside leg kick and caught it and Tavares stuffed a single to the clinch. Seth kneed the body. Three thirty five. Seth pulled guard with a guillotine, he transitioned to a triangle with three fifteen, Tavares was defending but it was tight, he transitioned to an armbar with three minutes. Tavares kept defending. Tavares was almost out defending an omomplata, he had the back now with two thirty now. Two fifteen. Tavares landed two hard hammerfists in under. Two minutes. Seth was cut on the forehead. Tavares had both hooks. He had both hooks. One thirty-five. He had the body triangle. One fifteen. One minute. Thirty-five. Seth kept defending that choke. Fifteen. Tavares lost the triangle but had the hooks. The first round ended. C.B. Dollaway and Ryan Bader were in Seth's corner. Was that Sherk in Tavares's corner? It was. The second round began and they touched gloves. Tavares landed a left hook. Tavares pulled jumping guard with a guillotine and they broke. Seth landed a leg kick. Tavares got a big big double to side control with four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Seth retained guard. Four minutes. Seth landed an elbow from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Tavares avoided an omoplata. Three fifteen as Tavares passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Tavares postured up. He had the back now. Two thirty-five. Tavares kneed the body. He kneed the body again. Two fifteen as Tavares tried for a kimura and then an armbar. Seth turned on top to guard and landed a left hand and a right elbow with two minutes. Tavares turned back on top to guard. Tavares was cut though. One thirty-five. Tavares had half-guard. One fifteen. Tavares was cut pretty badly. One minute left as Tavares landed an elbow. Thirty-five as Tavares pinned the arm briefly and landed six or seven hammerfists right. Seth retained guard. Fifteen. The second round ended. That cut was right between the eyes of Tavares. They closed it up, Stitch did. The third round began and they touched gloves. Seth blocked a body kick and ate a front kick. They clinched again. Tavares was defending a single. Four thirty-five as Seth landed a right inside and kneed the hip. Tavares turned the clinch around. He worked for a single himself. Seth was stuffing it. Four fifteen as Seth kneed the face inside. Four minutes. Tavares got a single to guard again. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen left. Tavares landed an elbow. Three minutes. Seth worked for another triangle. He had it locked up tight. Two thirty-five. He had it tight as hell. It was very tight. Tavares was caught in an omoplata now with two fifteen. Tavares escaped with two seven. He was holding Seth down. He had the back again with two minutes. He had both hooks. He landed a pair of hammerfists in under. One thirty-five. One fifteen left now. Seth turned to guard and they stood to the clinch with one minute. Seth was defending a single again now. He had Tavares turtled up. Thirty-five as Tavares pulled guard. Seth landed a left hand. Seth defended a triangle. Fifteen. Seth landed another elbow. The third round ended and they hugged exhausted on the ground. Tavares had the unanimous decision.